


Dinner Date

by Crown_City_Moogle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Other, Self-Doubt, anyway i love my sunny son, this is pretty short so I dunno what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crown_City_Moogle/pseuds/Crown_City_Moogle
Summary: You and Prompto are on your way to dinner...with some guests.





	Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short oneshot I wrote for a prompt on tumblr. I thought it was short and sweet and maybe people on here would appreciate it, so here it is~

Today was the day. Finally, after all this time, it was here. The day of reckoning for all couples. The make it or break it test of will. The passing of judgment that left many feeling both excitement and apprehension.

_Dinner with the family._

You rolled your eyes at the thought. People could be so overdramatic sometimes. It honestly didn’t seem like that big a deal to you. If anything, the sunset walk to the restaurant added a whole romantic spin on the affair. You were dealing with your own family, granted, but those still seemed like hyped up stories to scare young people; young people like your partner for the evening.

Prompto walked beside you, pulling and pushing at the sleeves of his casual blazer. “Hmm…Aggggh! I don’t know! Y/N, which looks better? Sleeves down or pushed up?”

“Pushed up. Seems more you.” You had to admit, you found it touching that he got somewhat ‘dolled up’ for the event (as much as you love his punk look.) You’re almost certain he bought the blazer just for today.

“Alright, cool cool. And my pants? They go with this, right?”

“Dude’s skinny jeans usually go with anything, so-”

“Oh! How’s my hair? Does it look alright?”

“Same as usual. Same ol’ Chocobo butt.”

“Hey!” You laugh as Prompto’s hands shot up to fuss with his hair. As he does, you notice his hands were shaking, stopping your chuckles instantly.

“Prompto, hey…” You step closer and gently pull his hands to his sides. While he gives you a quizzical look, you start fixing his hair instead. “Deep breathes, sweetie, you’re okay. You’re just fine. In…and out…” As you continued to work, he followed your instructions; In…and out…, In…and out…

After you’d finished returning his hair to normal, you tug at his hands again. He faces you, his eyes expecting. “You look _perfect_ , Prom. Chocobutt hair and all.”

He lets out a chuckle at that, followed by a sigh. “Thanks, hun. I’m just…I reeeeeally don’t want to mess this up, y’know?” His grip on your hands tightens a bit and you start swing them gently, trying to ease the nerves as you let him vent. “I mean, what if your parents don’t like me? What if they think I’m not good enough for you? You could get anyone you wanted; someone like Noct or Ignis, or Gladio. Man, you could do so much better than some struggling photography student, but that’s what you’re stuck with! I’m just-”

“PROMPTO ARGENTUM!”

He freezes, your voice echoing down the near empty street. You didn’t like cutting him off, but that wasn’t him, that was depression and anxiety and you weren’t letting them win, darn it! You look him dead in the eye, hands on your hips, as he stood stiff as a post.

“You are an absolute ray of sunshine. Not a day goes by that you haven’t brought a smile to my face. Jeez, I don’t think there’s been a day you haven’t made someone smile!” At this point you can’t contain the grin on your face. “And I’m sure that’ll include my family. They’re going to love you, don’t worry!” And you mean it. You’re certain in your boyfriend’s heart.

It seems Prompto’s worries hadn’t completely dissipated, however. “But what if they don’t?” He asks, leaving the rest unsaid in fear of another outburst.

“Then honestly, that’s tough toenails for them!” You huff, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. “I love you. I _chose_ you. As many people as there are out there, there’s only one you.” You stroke his cheek and he leans into your touch with a small smile. “I’m not leaving, not even if all of Eos wanted us apart.”

He looks at you again, eyes almost spilling tears, and grins at you. “Thank you, Y/N…I love you too…So, so much…”

He gently presses his lips to yours and you respond in kind, pulling him closer. You knew he would try spouting poetics about how much he loves you later, feeling you deserve so much more than just ‘I love you’, but these were the confessions you liked most. The ones that were simple, raw, and pure. Pure love from his pure heart.

You pull away and stare at your love, the night sky beautifully surrounding the adoring look on his face.

…wait, night sky?

“Sweetheart, what time is it…?”

“Oh, uuuuh it’s…8:27.”

“AHHH! We’re gonna be late for dinner!”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Prompto...so much...he's so sweet and good...my good son...


End file.
